


Mistletoe

by Guanin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: Jim and Oswald enjoy a moment under the mistletoe.





	

The mistletoe hung on the threshold between the living room and the drawing room, a seasonal tradition that had occasioned some discussion in the Cobblepot-Gordon household. In the end, they decided that the choice of giving any kisses under it were optional, and thus people need not avoid the doorway if someone was already passing through it during the holiday party. The rule proved successful, removing the awkward hush that might have befallen the gathering if two people who wanted no such thing to do with each other came into close proximity by the mistletoe, although most still waited for others to clear the passage before crossing it themselves. Yet couples eagerly sought it out, tugging each other by the hand to stand under the leaves and engage in some very effusive PDA. The hosts themselves abstained from such enthusiasm when they passed under the mistletoe, Jim not being into such showy displays in public and Oswald not being much of a mouth to mouth kisser. Yet they still nodded their caps at the tradition, holding hands or hugging for a moment as they passed, until the watchful eyes of their guests quit expecting more. 

More did come, but only after everyone had left, the fires burnt low, the mahogany floorboards registering only their footsteps. After waving goodbye to their last guest at the front door, Oswald took Jim by the hand and tugged him back to the drawing room. Jim raised a brow at the route, guessing where they were headed. They stood under the mistletoe and leaned into each other, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, breathing in the feel of each other’s skin as their arms wrapped around each other on the solid warmth of each other’s backs. Oswald shifted his head slightly, nuzzling Jim’s cheek with his own, ignoring the scratch of Jim’s growing stubble as he stroked up Jim’s face. Jim returned the motion, weaving his fingers through Oswald’s hair, encasing the back of his head in his hands as Oswald laid a soft kiss on Jim’s earlobe and stroked his lips down Jim’s neck, resting there in the safety of his warmth. Jim kissed his hair, then leaned his head atop Oswald’s shoulder. The mistletoe hung silently above them, berries shining softly in the firelight.


End file.
